


In a world of monsters and men (WIP)

by Kai_CZ



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, Heroes Reborn (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Original, Alternate Universe - Real World, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Supernatural known world-wide, Uses real references, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_CZ/pseuds/Kai_CZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nineteen-year old Theo is a rare supernatural being in a world that accepts supernaturals as equals to humans. He's about to find out, what his powers are and what he can do. But a man crosses his life. What happens then?<br/>(Warning: Even though, some characters share names with the original ones from respective fandoms, they are not the same characters.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The course

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first original work, so it's not going to be a perfect story. Though, it might look like I idealize a lot of things, know, that I'm trying to be as realistic as I can. Of course, there are things I don't know and I'll do my best to not screw them up. 
> 
> I hope you'll like this story and if you do, feel free to comment and give kudos.  
> Enjoy.
> 
> P.S. Although I speak English quite well, I'm not perfect. If there's anyone, who'd like to volunteer to be my beta, feel free to write a comment.

_“Hi..._

_Before I start with anything I should tell you something about this world. It's all quite different. First of all, supernatural exists. There are lots of people with supernatural abilities and the world accepts them. I'm one of them. At least everybody says so, but I can't figure out what am I and what can I do. They say, that people like me are the rarest of supernatural beings on the planet._

_In order for our abilities to 'come out', something very strong and unexpected has to happen. It doesn't matter if it's a good thing or a bad thing. Although, they say it's usually the bad one. However, it's more like a curse for us than a blessing. A lot of people try to hunt us and sell us, because we are worth astronomic amounts of money. They never came after me though..._

_(Note.: The world isn't as you think it may be... There are no countries, we live as one people and respect each other's nationallity)_

_By the way, m_ _y name is Theo_ _and_ _I'm 19 years old._ _I live in a Czech town called Šumperk (means 'Beautiful Hill'). At least I lived...“_

-=-

 

 We are going on a training course to a remote place far from any civilization. They say we are supposed to get better with our abilities, but I can't do anything with them since I don't know what they are...yet.

 

 When we arrive at the place the leader of the course starts giving instructions. "Now, we are going to move into rooms. Make groups of three."

 

 Everybody starts shuffling and finding their partners and I just stand. I know I'm different. Then someone grabs my hand and drags me along. It doesn't take long and we are divided into groups of three. We were given the room 63. Soon after we unpack our things we get down for a meet up. We are playing some games to get to know each other since we'll be here for some time. My room-mates are boys. One of them is Chris and the other is Thomas.

 

-=-

 

 The course goes well. Everybody is fine, but there are some exceptions. There is this group of, like, 8 people. They don't like me. They say I'm a freak. I don't care. One wise person once said: "You don't have to worry about problems which have a solution. And It's useless to worry about problems which don't have one." You can't change people's minds.

 

-=-

 

 It's 13th day of our course and we are finishing our training. I had to improve my defense skills because I can't use my abilities yet. I must admit, I am really good. Even the instructors are impressed. They say that for a person who can't use his powers, I'm quite a force. I do have one weakness, though. I am not well aware of my surroundings. Quite a lot oo my energy goes to adapting. But should somebody attack me in a place which I trust is safe, I'd fail miserably.

 

Since tomorrow is the last day on the course, I decide that it's the best time to start packing my things back into my bag. I'm almost done, when someone knocks on the door. Of course I go and answer...

 

"Hi... Is there anything I can help you with?" I ask... There are two guys standing in the door.

 

"Nope..." one of them said and slammed me against a wall.

 

"Then what the hell do you want?!" I ask.

 

"We don't want anything. Someone else does, though." he said. I'm starting to panic and that's not good.

 

When I thought it couldn't get worse, it did. The guy pushed harder and I started to have problems with breathing. I even felt some bones breaking. Probably my ribs. I started to scream, but since there are soundproof walls, due to some people's abilities, nobody can hear me. But besides the pain I started to feel something weird. I look at a mirror near me and I notice that I'm turning into a energy being. When he pushed so hard that I almost stopped breathing I started screaming even more. Even some tears started to pour from my eyes.

 

"That's enough. Put him down" said the other guy. He can speak?

 

"What?" said the guy crushing me.

 

"He's having a panic attack. We were sent to find out what he is not to scare him to death...“ Oh, he noticed..?

 

"I don't care... I hate those people anyway." he said

 

"I SAID PUT HIM DOWN!" said the other one. Apparently he's a werelion. His roar was majestic, but scary and dangerous. But I'm already having a panic attack and I start to crumble to the ground and shake violently. The guy who smashed me against the wall ran away and the werelion stayed and tried to comfort me. I felt his energy running through my body and takin all the negative energy from me. I felt lighter but also exhausted. Then I blacked out.

 

I wake up in his arms. He's carrying me, probably to a hospital. What I find amazing is, that he is able to carry me and run like if he wasn't.

 

"Who are you?" I mumble half out.

 

"Don't worry, I'll tell you everything you want to know later."

 

"It hurts so much...“ I say in agony.

 

"You're going to be all right, just hang on." he told me.

 

"Okay..." and then I blacked out again...


	2. Questions... Many of them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, second one... As I said, here you have next chatper. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> P.S. Still need a beta

 I woke up in a local hospital. The guy who carried me here sits beside my bed and is resting his head on me. He probably fell asleep while he was waiting for me to wake up. Well, I don't protest. I close my eyes and think about what happened. I turned into an energy being. Which means I can turn matter into energy and vice versa.

 

 What I didn't notice, though, is that werelions can feel if their target is awake and knows about them. He knows I'm watching him...

 

"You know, you can't pretend you're sleeping when a werelion is in the room..." he mumbled.

 

"Well, now I know...“ I joked.

 

"I see you got some humor. I guess that's a good sign... By the way, my name's Ethan."

 

"Theo." I said...

 

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions. You, know I'm one of your kind." he said.

 

"Uh... My kind?"

 

"Yes... I was born as a supernatural, but nobody could find out what I was and what I could do. It was when I got lost in savvanas when I was with my family on vacation, I found out about my powers." he explained. I'm actually not suprised. I felt something is off about him from the beginning.

 

"Well, that kinda explains why you felt weird to me." I said.

 

"Weird?" he looked suprised.

 

"Yea, I get this weird feeling when I meet someone having same conditions as I do. I don't know why, but I think it's because of what i turned into." I explained.

 

"So, do you have any questions?" he asked.

 

There was short silence. I needed to sort things out so I know what to ask first.

 

"Why? Why did you save me?" I asked him.

 

"Well, I already told you one of the reasons. You are like me. Second, I didn't actually work with that idiot. I work for someone else. He told me that you are in danger as well as I am and that if I want to survive, I had to find you. He said that together we have a chance. Didn't say anything else, though."

 

"Hmm... Weird. What kind of person tells you that you have to do something and doesnt tell you why?" I said... "Nevermind... What did you do to me back there? I had a panic attack and it suddently stopped and every other negative thing did too." I asked.

 

"That's our ability. To take out negative emotions from people and turn them into healing energy. It's unique ability for us. It helps a lot when a person like you needs some comfort very quickly..." He said. It's true. I felt like I was in my mother's arms like a baby. Weird, but nice, too.

 

"Yea...“ I agreed. "How did you know where to find me?"

 

"There are these supernaturals called Seekers. They can see every one of our kind until we turn. Then they'll lose the ability to track us. Don't know why and honestly, I don't really care." Neither do I. As long, as they can't track us, we are safe.

 

"What now? Where do I go?" I ask uncertainly.

 

"I don't know, but I'll go everywhere with you." he assured me.

 

"Really? I mean... Don't you have someone to live with or like that?"

 

"Nope. My family is dead. Those hunters killed them so they could get to me. As you see, they didn't." He said and frowned.

 

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

 

"It's okay... They died protecting me. I can't repay them by grieving and throwing my life away."

 

"Well, my family kicked me out...“ I said.

 

Ethan lookes suprised when I finished the sentence. "Really? Why?" he asked.

 

"Well, I'm gay. They weren't wery happy when I told them. Father got furious and wanted me out of the house. I packed some things and left."

 

Ethan frowned. Obviously, he didn't like the way I lost my family. Well, I can't be suprised. This is even worse than dead family. A family which hates you for who you are...

 

-=-

 

It's third day in the hospital and I think I'll go insane. The food here is awful so Ethan brings me some food from grocery store where he goes to buy food for himself.

 

"Oh, you are the best..." I say after he takes out fish salad from his bag. I love fish salad.

 

"Glad you feel better. But we'll have to move soon. It's not safe here." He said and frowned.

 

"There's a place near my hometown where we can hide... I have sone contacts, we can get there unseen." I said.

 

Just as I finished the sentence, Ethan looked at me a bit suprised.

 

"You? A 17 years old kid and contacts? Where did that come from?" He asked.

 

"I told you... I'm homeless. You have to have some contacts if you want to survive these days. I have a friend in restaurant. She gives me free meals three times a day. She's not the only one though. One of my friends is a train driver. He lets me travel by train for free. Another one works at a hotel. Seriously, my life couldn't be better." I said.

 

"Well, that might be true. But don't you miss your home?" he asked.

 

"You crazy? Of course I do.. Who would I be if I didn't miss my birth home?" I joked.

 

"Well, I lived in America, but I sold my house and left. The money helps me travel all over the world."

 

-=-

 

In the afternoon, they finally let me from the hospital. After I changed into my clothes and visited WC for the last time, we finally left that stupid building.

 

"Umm.. Ethan?"

 

"Yea?"

 

"I don't know where we are?" I said.

 

"Umm, last time I checked, we are somewhere in south-east Poland." he said.

 

"Slovakia it is, then. Let's go."

 

"Wait, how do you want to get there?" he asked, bit suprised.

 

"A train, dummy. How else are we supposed to travel, like, 100 kilometers? By foot?" I joked.

 

"Fine, let's go." he said.


	3. Going home

We found out we were in some polish town called Grybów. We tried to find a train station, but in the end, we had to ask locals. Fortunately, the original languages haven't disappeared yet. Polish are quite good in interpreting Czech. Ethan just stood there while I asked for directions.

 

"Umm.. Okay, I haven't catched anything. Where do we go?" he asked.

 

"Well, we are almost there. We just have to cross the Grunwaldzka street and walk along Kolejowa to the station."

 

"Okay. That's good." he sighed with relief.

 

We got to the station, Ethan bought some tickets and we got onto train. We are going to Poprad, Slovakia. It's going to be a very long trip.

 

-=-

 

After, like, 8 hours of traveling and many interchanges onto other trains, we finally arrived in Poprad. It felt more familiar for me than some Polish city.

 

“Ah, home, sweet home.” I sigh happily.

 

“This is your hometown?” Ethan asked quite surprised.

 

“No. What I meant by that was, that it’s much better in Slovakia than in Poland. For us Czechs are Slovaks like brothers. Literally.” I explained.

 

“And how are we going to get to your hometown?”

 

“Do you remember when I told you about that friend who drives a train?”

 

“Yea?”

 

“Well, he works on a line from Prague to Košice and that train stops near my hometown. From there we’ll have to go by foot.”

 

“And how far is that?” he asked, somewhat scared.

 

“Don’t know, around 12 km. It’s not very far.” I said to calm him down.

 

We looked for the train to Zábřeh na Moravě, which is in Czechia, on the ‘Departures’ board and waited for a train from Košice to arrive.

 

-=-

 

 When we boarded the train and found our seats, he started talking about how he became a werelion.

 

 “It all started when I was 6 years old. I and my family lived in a family house in Helena, Montana. We went to a druid, because everybody said I was a supernatural, but neither I nor my parents knew about my powers. The druid told us that I’m a rare kind of a supernatural. They don’t have name for us yet. He said that my powers will come out when I’ll need them the most. For me the moment was when I was running from hunters. I ran out from our house and after few minutes I was on all four running through forests and plains. People looked surprised when a lion thrusted through their gardens and fields.

 

When I stopped running I saw a man walking towards me. I lied down so he could not see me. I thought it was a hunter. Well, I was wrong. He was an emissary for a local druid. She told me that somewhere in Europe, there is a person I need to find. Apparently, she meant you. She told me that I need to protect you from the hunters. She told me your whereabouts and her emissary was a Manipulator. He brought me to Hunters’ HQ. They didn’t even ask, if I was a supernatural. They didn’t care. All I had to do was to stay down and act normal. When they told me about you and sent me there to take you, they didn’t say anything about you.

 

When that dickhead and I were approaching your course I started feeling something off. When we were about to knock on your door I started thinking about punching him senseless and taking you away. I don’t know why I just stood there, while he hurt you. I’m sorry for that. Then something just snapped in me and next thing I know, he was trying to run away. Well he did. Don’t care anyways. He won’t dare to attack us again.”

 

I trust him, though. He seems like a good guy. I don’t only trust him, though. He’s quite handsome and kind. I don’t even know why I am thinking such things.

 

-=-

 

When we arrived in Zábřeh I said my farewell to Tony (my train driving friend) and went with Ethan to buy some food in local supermarket. Then we went alongside the railway tracks to Šumperk. I wanted to visit all my friends and tell them my situation, but I knew I can’t just run around the town and tell everybody that I’m a full blown supernatural now. I went to my friend at the Cadastral Office. Her name is Helena and I’ve known her since school.

 

“Theo? Is that you?” she said. She was … surprised, to say the least.

 

“Hey, Helena. You won’t believe how glad I am to see you here. I missed you.” I said. She was like my big sister. She always helped me when I had a problem.

 

“However, I guess you haven’t come here to chat with me. What can I help you with?” she asked kindly.

 

“We need some remote place in the outskirts of our cadaster, where we could build a house or something like that. Is there anything like that?” I told her. She was quite surprised. I don’t know if it was because Ethan and I look like a couple and by this question I might have just confirmed such theory or that seventeen-year old kid wants to build a house.

 

“I’ll look into it.” She said. While we were waiting, Ethan taps on my shoulder.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Mind telling me anything from that conversation?” He asked. All this time we were speaking Czech so Ethan had no chance at understanding what we were talking about.

 

“Oh, shit, sorry, I forgot. I asked her to look for some land which we could get and build upon.” I told him.

 

“Okay… “

 

“Don’t worry I’ll translate from now on.”

 

“There’s a free land at the Lookout. Its owner died few months ago and since then nobody’s bought it. I could look more into it and try to bypass the process.” said while I was translating to Ethan.

 

“That won’t be necessary.” he said.

 

“What?” we both said.

 

“I already told you. I have tons of money. I don’t mind buying the property.”

 

“Well if that’s what you two wish to do, then I don’t see any problem.” Helena said.

 

“Ethan, I can’t ask such a thing from you. That’s not right.” I said.

 

“Hey, think of it like this. I don’t have a home. I want to live somewhere and I want to buy a property to build on and I invite you to live with me.” he said.

 

“Fine, if you insist.”

 

“We'll take it…” I said, feeling kinda defeated.

“Fine.. I’ll print the contract for you to sign. Czech or English?” she asked. Since the removal of nation states everything is offered in two or more variants, depending on the region.

“English. Since I’m not the one buying the property. It’ll be better that way.” I said.

 

In few moments we had the contract signed and left.

 

“Well, what now?” Ethan asked. Since our arrival to Šumperk, I had to come up with all the plans. I’m not surprised, though. Ethan’s not from here. He doesn’t know how things work here.

 

“Let’s go to my friend’s restaurant. You must be hungry.” I offered.

 

“That sounds good.” Then his stomach growled.

 

“Seems settled then…” I joked.


	4. Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, since these chapters were pre-written, the schedule wil be bit more loose. I don't know how often I'll update, but I'll try to have atleast three chapters in a month. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one.

When we finished our lunch in ‘Svět’ restaurant, we went to a store with outdoor stuff and bought a tent and some other things. Partially because I didn’t want to stay in that hotel anymore, and partially because we finally had a place to stay. Even if it is only a piece of land.

 

“We should start building the house soon, though. We can’t stay like this for long.” I said.

 

“I was thinking we could call some architects tomorrow and start planning our house. I already have some ideas.” Ethan said. That’s exactly what I wanted to say. Feels weird when someone says exactly the same thing that you wanted to say. Never happened to me…

 

“Same here…” I said.

 

“Do you know anyone?” he asked.

 

“Nope. I never needed those things, like architects and stuff…”

 

“Well, me neither. First time for everything, right?” he smiled.

 

“I guess. Anyways, I think we should probably go and pay for these things.” I said. We were standing there the whole time. I’m sure we looked weird.

 

-=-

 

When we finally got to our lot at the Lookout, we built the tent and started discussing our house. There were plans already taking shape in our heads, but both of us had problems with voicing them. We ended up by me visualizing it in real world thanks to my abilities. I didn’t even know I could do that.

 

We were discussing it for an hour and half. We ended up with some final plans. For dinner we ate the rest of things we bought when we were in the supermarket. After that we didn’t even change and got into our sleeping bags. It took a while before we fell asleep, though.

 

“Can I ask you a question? You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to.” Ethan asked me carefully.

 

“Of course. What is it?”

 

“I know you might not want to remember, but do you mind telling me something about your family?”

 

“Though, you were right with me not wanting to remember, I’ll tell you. I can’t keep this locked in me.

 

_I was born as a second child. My parents said I had a brother. I remember when they were telling me this. My mom’s face was covered in tears. They told me he died of blood cancer when he was nine. It was four years before I was born. My father has always blamed Soviets. He believes that if Chernobyl never happened, my brother would still be alive. But then again if he was alive, I wouldn’t have to be even born._

_My parents were good and nice to me. More than I deserved. What else do you expect from people who already lost a child? They didn’t want to lose me, too. And I tried to do my best to make them proud. My school work was nearly excellent. I remember when I got a ‘praiseworthy’ from Math. I was sad and I even cried. I personally don’t even know why. Since then I’ve learned that getting other than the best marks is not an end of the world. But my school results were still great. Lot of my secondary school friends were jealous because I didn’t have to spend hours in books and notes learning things for tomorrow’s test._

_Everything changed when I found out I’m gay. At first I kinda ignored that, but then I slipped once and started with my friend who’s also gay. Then my mother asked me if I was too. I said no and that was the biggest lie I’ve ever said to anyone. I felt like exploding bomb. I couldn’t even breathe right. Next day I told her the truth. She didn’t believe me at first and asked me those questions, like ‘How did you find out?’ etc. Then we agreed that my father must not know at least for two other years, until I finish secondary school._

_When I got my final exam’s results and celebrated with the rest of my friends, I felt like this might be the last time I can live like this. And I was right. The next day. I, together with my mom, told my father I was gay. And I thought that nothing worse can happen. God, how wrong was I? He started yelling at me, calling me ‘fag’ and telling me to leave home by the next day. Mom tried to stop me, but I didn’t listen. Since then I’m living on the streets.”_ I finished with a frown and wiped the tears from my face.

“Wow… Did you ever think of visiting your family?” he asked.

 

“Yea. I wanted to visit them on the day of my twentieth birthday.” I said.

 

“That’s when?”

 

“Next Monday. 17th September.” I said.

 

“Do you want me to go with you?” Ethan offered.

 

“If you want, you can come with me.”

 

After that we just lied there until we fell asleep. Thankfully it didn’t take long.

 

-=-

 

Next day (which is Thursday, by the way) we got up pretty early. I took Ethan out for a run in local forests. We were running for over an hour and then we headed to closest grocery store. We bought something for breakfast and dinner and headed to Cadastral Office to visit Helena. She might be able to help us with the building.

 

“Hey, Theo. What brings you here this early?” she said when we opened the door.

 

“I was wondering if you don’t know some good architects. We would like to start building, but we need someone to design our house.” I explained.

 

Ethan has apparently gone to the toilet since he’s not standing beside me.

 

“Who is that guy, anyway?” she asked.

 

“What?”

 

“That guy, who’s walking everywhere with you. Is he your boyfriend?”

 

“You crazy? He and my boyfriend? Do I look like someone’s person of interest? Let alone his?”

 

“Well, one can’t be sure of anything. And if you saw the way he’s looking at you when you’re not looking at him. Anyways, he’s adorable.”

 

When I saw Ethan coming back I tried to shush her. “Shut your mouth, he’s coming back.”

 

“So, an architect you say, hmm. I do know one. She’s pretty good and she’s my good friend, too. She designed my house, too.”

 

“Really? Can you give me contact on her?” I asked her.

 

“No problem. Under one condition, though.”

 

“What?” I asked quite tired. She’s like a machine. She just can’t shut up.

 

 _“Už nás, konečně, představ.”_ she asked.

 

“Fine… Helena, this is Ethan. Ethan, this is Helena.” I introduced them. They shook their hands.

 

“Now, I would like that contact, please.”

 

“Of course, here you are.” she said and gave me a business card.

 

“Tell her I sent you to her. She’ll treat you a bit differently.” she said when we were about to leave.

 

“Thanks a lot Helena. See you soon.”

 

“Bye!” she yelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> 'Svět' -> World
> 
> “Už nás, konečně, představ.” -> Introduce us already.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, that's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. I'll try and upload new chapters at least once a week. But I might surprise you with more than you expect :) Feel free to comment and give kudos.
> 
> P.S. Although I speak English quite well, I'm not perfect. If there's anyone, who'd like to volunteer to be my beta, feel free to write a comment.


End file.
